


Share a Bed

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Gabriel (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fire, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Human Beelzebub (Good Omens), Human Gabriel (Good Omens), I don't know, Ice Cream, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Tonsillitis, kinda happy ending, kinda sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: I got tonsillitis. I wrote fluff about having tonsillitis because I'm lonely af. It mainly focuses on Bee x Gabriel, with some background Aziraphale x CrowleyA number of the fluff dialogue prompts are in here, each chapter will be titled with the relevant number and quote
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Can we at least still sleep in the same bed? (8)

Being human has created so many hurdles for Gabriel and Beelzebub. The lack of miracles meant that they both had to get _human_ jobs, they both had to learn to cook – though their tastes in food were still very different. Their time in Hell meant that Beelzebub still enjoyed rather gluttonous foods, while Gabriel still saw his body as a temple. He would never sully his body with the foods that Beelzebub would eat. 

They had to find somewhere to live. They found a flat, entirely unassuming to any outsiders, such as Heaven or Hell. Gabriel and Beelzebub finally understand why Aziraphale and Crowley found homes on Earth that could be passed off as anything else in the neighbourhood. The threat of persecution after going rogue from Heaven and Hell is high, they need to hide and somewhere that doesn’t stand out to Heaven and Hell is the perfect place. 

It’s cheap to live where they do, it has all of the necessary amenities for the pair, and it is liveable, though it is in a less than ideal area. It has the pair grimacing when they leave every day, it doesn’t matter which day of the week. Their neighbours are made up with drug dealers, criminals and other questionable people, or _undesirables_ as Gabriel had once described them.

After one of Gabriel’s many days working, he returned to the flat that he shares with Beelzebub. The ex-duke is lounging on the sofa, they look to be barely awake. Gabriel is surprised to see them home so early, they’re usually home much later than Gabriel is.

Beelzebub glances up to Gabriel for a brief moment, smiling as they see their partner. Gabriel sheds his bag and jacket, before sitting on the sofa and lifting Beelzebub’s head into his lap.

“You’re home early” Gabriel comments, relaxing after a long, stressful day.

“I feel like trash,” Beelzebub says, though their voice sounds rough – rougher than it usually does. Gabriel frowns, stroking his fingers through the dark hair of his lover. Beelzebub lets out a low groan, their eyes slipping shut as Gabriel massages their scalp.

“Why do you feel like ‘trash’?” Gabriel asks, not letting up from his massage.

“I can’t swallow, my head is pounding, and just…” Beelzebub’s speech is cut short as they start coughing, it makes Gabriel grimace at how _bad_ it sounds.

“Have you seen a doctor?” Gabriel asks, rubbing Beelzebub’s chest in the hopes that it helps with their ailment.

“Yes. They say it’s tonsillitis” Beelzebub’s answer only raises more questions for Gabriel.

“What’s that?” Gabriel asks, squeezing Beelzebub’s hand slightly.

“An infectious illness in the tonsils” Beelzebub’s answer only cements the point to Gabriel that their throat isn’t in the greatest state.

“Did they not give any medicines?” Gabriel asks. He’s never understood humans and the wonders of the medical system, but he’s always wanted to know more about it and the benefits that it has for humans.

“Apparently there’s nothing that can help. It doesn’t last long, though ice cream is reported to help, hence the…” Beelzebub trails off, gesturing to the three or four empty ice cream tubs that litter the floor of their flat. Gabriel frowns, though he says nothing of the duke’s diet choices. _Now isn’t the time._

Gabriel shifts, turning the television on low, it’s better than sitting in silence. He leans down and presses his lips to the top of Beelzebub’s head. The day passes in a similar fashion, though sleep overtakes Beelzebub first. They’re snoring away in Gabriel’s lap when the former angel realises that they probably should move to the bedroom to sleep.

They don’t live in the nicest of areas, and the neighbours are less than understanding. Many of their neighbours question the strange dynamic between the pair, as well as the pair’s general misunderstanding of what it means to be a human. When their neighbours first heard Beelzebub using pronouns of they/them, the pair woke up to a number of homophobic slurs spray-painted on their door frame. As it gets later, it makes it harder to fall asleep with the shouting, screaming and music from the neighbourhood.

“Gabriel…” Beelzebub’s sleep filled voice drags the angel from his thoughts. Gabriel smiles as he looks down, stroking his thumb over Beelzebub’s cheek.

“Let’s retire to bed,” Gabriel says. Beelzebub nods, shifting to sit up. They stand up slowly, though they still sway on the spot. Gabriel’s arms wrap around his lover’s waist as they make their way through to the cramped bedroom. Gabriel shifts to kiss Beelzebub gently, as he sits the smaller being onto the edge of the bed.

“You shouldn’t kiss me; you’ll get sick too” Beelzebub murmurs, tugging their tee off. It hits the floor, though Gabriel hasn’t moved in a few moments.

“ _Can we at least still sleep in the same bed?_ ” He asks while tugging his own shirt off. He _really_ doesn’t want to sleep on the sofa, the last time he was sleeping on the sofa was after a particularly bad argument and he hated it. He never wants to sleep there again, never.

“Of course” Beelzebub responds, attempting to fight with their clothing to change out of them and into something more comfortable. A wide smile covers Gabriel’s face as he strips to his underwear, before helping Beelzebub to change into some sleepwear. The pair shift together, curling up in the bed.

Outside of their flat, there’s shouting from the neighbours that never seems to end; there are people doing unspeakable acts just down the corridor. But in the flat, the bubble of love seems to encompass all of London, it’s so large that even Aziraphale feels it, where he’s resting in the bookshop, reading some novel that he found through unscrupulous acts. It isn’t the first time that Aziraphale has felt this love, though he’s never been able to determine the source of the love. It reminds him of the love that he and Crowley hold for each other. 


	2. When you sleep, you snore (9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 9 of the fluff dialogue prompts: When you sleep, you snore

Gabriel has been awake for most of the night. He’s never particularly felt a need to sleep, though he has begun to have a few minutes here and there – and he will admit that he feels rather refreshed after he wakes from his own sleep. Beelzebub sleeps much more often, they would sleep all night and all day if they could. Gabriel is there to break up the time though, and Beelzebub doesn’t complain when they lay together and cuddle, or watch television, or eat. Together, they break up the day with movies, making out and occasionally some food too.

Today looks like it’s going to be the same. Beelzebub is curled up on Gabriel’s chest, snoring away. Gabriel has been stroking his fingers through their hair for a while, Beelzebub has been purring under Gabriel’s touch. 

There’s a small smile on Gabriel’s face as he watches Beelzebub sleeping. There’s some shouting outside, Gabriel is used to that, but with Beelzebub sleeping in his arms, he wants nothing more than to smite them all. 

He brings his attention back to his lover. Soft snores fill the room, though Gabriel suspects that Beelzebub will be waking soon. Gabriel hasn’t planned much for the day, he knows that he won’t be going to work today. He’d much rather curl up with Beelzebub and watch a movie, with two large tubs of ice cream.

They have two pots of ice cream in the freezer, or Gabriel thinks they do anyway. He’s sure he can make his way down the stairs to the shop across the road if he needs to – he’ll do anything for Beelzebub. Talking of the former duke of Hell, Gabriel’s eyes meet the blue eyes. They’re sleep-filled, Gabriel smiles down to Beelzebub. Gabriel wants nothing more than to kiss them, though he knows that Beelzebub won’t let him do that.

“Don’t you have work?” Beelzebub asks, their voice still sounds rough and sore.

“I should” Gabriel shrugs, stroking his fingers through Beelzebub’s hair, down their spine and then back up to their shoulders. It calms them, the smile doesn’t fade from their face. Gabriel chuckles slightly, pressing his lips against their forehead.

“I was thinking we should get some ice cream; we should curl up on the sofa and we should watch a movie,” Gabriel says, stroking his fingers over Beelzebub’s back. The smaller being nods and smiles, though they don’t make any movements.

Neither of them move, not that they have any reason to. Gabriel chuckles to himself slightly.

“What are you laughing at, wings?” The pet name isn't for endearment, rather to torment the angel, though it’s never filled with malice, more with playful torment. Gabriel smiles and shakes his head, stroking his fingers through Beelzebub's hair.

“You snore” He murmurs. Beelzebub frowns, their eyes meeting Gabriel’s.

“ _When you sleep, you snore”_ Gabriel clarifies. Beelzebub shrugs, yawning as they curl up on Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel chuckles, pressing his lips against the top of their head.

“Shall we at least move to the sofa?” Gabriel suggests. Beelzebub nods, and after a moment, they sit up. Gabriel stands up, pulling his sweatpants on, before helping Beelzebub stand up. They walk through to the living room, relaxing on the sofa.

“Do we have any ice cream?” Beelzebub murmurs, rubbing their chest slightly. Gabriel shifts to sit up, sitting Beelzebub on the sofa. He wanders over to the freezer, opening it.

“We have half a pot left, though I can jog across the road if you wish?” Gabriel offers. Beelzebub nods, a small smile on their face. Gabriel smiles and moves to grab a tee – there’s one that’s been on the table for a few days. He doesn’t entirely know if it’s clean or not, though he’s only going to be wearing it for a few minutes, so he doesn’t care.

Before he can go to grab his shoes, Beelzebub is tugging him close. The former demon’s mouth is trailing along Gabriel’s neck, biting a trail along the angel’s neck. There are a few bruises from their previous _escapades_ , though the new one is high enough that everyone will see it. Gabriel chuckles and kisses Beelzebub, sliding some shoes on before he leaves the flat. He wanders across the road and into the shop.

He finds the two pots of ice cream and is walking further through the store when he sees the beige coat he recognises so well. He darts just out of view, though he suspects that Aziraphale will be by his side within a few moments. Gabriel picks up some candy and some drinks before he walks over to the cash register.

He’s putting the shopping into a bag when he hears his name called. Aziraphale wanders over to him, with Crowley following close behind.

“Good day Gabriel, it’s been a while since we’ve seen you. Is everything okay?” Aziraphale asks. Gabriel nods, his eyes meet Crowley’s. He sees the demon looking to the bite on Gabriel’s neck.

“Everything is fine, thank you, Aziraphale,” Gabriel says.

“Oh, my dear, you have a bruise on your neck, is everything okay?” Aziraphale asks. Gabriel flushes red.

“Don’t worry, Aziraphale, everything is fine” Crowley chuckles. Gabriel gives a small smile to Crowley, though he knows that the demon knows exactly what it is.

“I should be getting back,” Gabriel says, looking over to the flat while shifting the plastic bag between his hands.

“We should come and visit sometime” Aziraphale is far too excited for Gabriel’s comfort.

“Sure, yeah, whatever. Number 12 in there” Gabriel says, though he immediately regrets it.

“We’ll pop around in a few days,” Aziraphale says, and a moment later, Gabriel is jogging back across the road and into the flats. He enters the flat a moment later. Beelzebub is exactly where Gabriel left them, though they have brought the blanket through to the sofa. Gabriel chuckles, kicking his shoes off while placing the bag of snacks and unhealthy food onto the table. He tosses his tee aside, before laying beside Beelzebub on the sofa.

“You’re a trouble causer, you know that right? I saw Aziraphale and Crowley over there” Gabriel chuckles. Beelzebub cackles with laughter, though they’re coughing only a moment later. Gabriel smiles and rubs his hand over Beelzebub’s back. He moves over to get the first pot of ice cream.

They curl together on the sofa, Beelzebub eating at the point of ice cream while they curl together on the sofa, flicking the television on. Gabriel puts a movie on low, before bringing his attention back to Beelzebub.

“Aziraphale has planned to visit later this week” Gabriel murmurs, resting his feet on the table. He watches as Beelzebub curls impossibly closer to him.

“Did he say which day?” They ask, tossing the empty ice cream carton aside.

“Only _in a few days_ ,” Gabriel says. Beelzebub shrugs, resting their head in Gabriel’s lap. Gabriel’s fingers stroke through their hair.

“I guess it’s time they find out about us” Beelzebub chuckles. Gabriel nods, leaning down to press his lips to the top of Beelzebub’s head. Beelzebub chuckles and squeezes Gabriel’s hand as the kiss deepens. 

“You’ll get sick” Beelzebub comments, though they’re kissing Gabriel all the same.


	3. You look so much softer, so much calmer, I wish you could see yourself as you sleep. (10)

Gabriel has always expressed that he doesn’t need sleep, that he sees no reason to bother with it given that sleep will have no impact on him or his being. Yet as Beelzebub looks over Gabriel’s sleeping form, they can’t help but smile. Gabriel doesn’t often sleep, though when he does, it always astounds Beelzebub.

The former angel looks _stunning._ He shows no stress, he’s calm. It’s a significant change compared to the angel being awake - he’s usually like a hyperactive toddler. Gabriel looks human when he sleeps, more human than he normally looks anyway. The worry lines on Gabriel’s face are nowhere near as prominent when he’s sleeping, and Beelzebub loves to see Gabriel like this.

Of course, Beelzebub could pull some strings to make Gabriel sleep more often, though it would make moments like this one seem less monumental. Beelzebub doesn’t like to waste these moments either, and making Gabriel sleep more often would take away the importance of when he does sleep.

Beelzebub is laid on their side, stroking their fingers over Gabriel’s cheek as the former angel sleeps. There’s a slight scruff covering Gabriel’s cheek, Beelzebub loves it when Gabriel’s self care routine goes out of the window for a few days. The _rough around the edges_ look has always suited Gabriel.

Gabriel shifts closer to Beelzebub, the smile on Beelzebub’s face widens. They shift to lay their head against Gabriel’s chest, feeling the rapid heart rate of the angel beneath their ear. They should be worrying about things, of course, they should. There’s always something to be worrying over.

The threat of Aziraphale and Crowley finding them like _this,_ that’s enough of a worry. But as they both lay together like this. Beelzebub’s hand reaches up to stroke over Gabriel’s cheek again, though this seems to rouse the angel. Beelzebub isn’t too upset by that knowledge, though they’re not happy about it, per se.

“Bee?” He grumbles, his voice is thick with sleep. Gabriel tries to wake himself further, though it doesn’t work particularly well. Beelzebub chuckles slightly.

“Hey angel” They murmur, still stroking their thumb over the coarse hairs that cover Gabriel’s jaw.

“What are you smiling at?” Gabriel asks, his purple eyes are filled with confusion.

“You... sleeping” Beelzebub chuckles. Gabriel frowns slightly.

“ _You look so much softer, so much calmer,_ ” Beelzebub explains. Gabriel flushes a slight shade of pink, though he doesn’t care too much for that. His eyes meet Beelzebub’s again. 

“ _I wish you could see yourself as you sleep_ ” Beelzebub adds, resting their head on Gabriel’s chest again. Gabriel chuckles and shakes his head slightly. He leans down and kisses Beelzebub gently.

“Don’t be getting too used to it” He muses, stroking his fingers through Beelzebub’s hair. The smaller being almost purrs under Gabriel’s touch.

“We should be planning how to deal with _those_ two” Beelzebub comments, though they look far too comfortable at the moment to think about Aziraphale and Crowley. Gabriel doesn’t particularly want to think about them either, though he knows that the discussion will be inevitable, including planning how he and Beelzebub will come out about their relationship while dealing with the anger from Crowley at the treatment that he and Aziraphale were treated relating to the relationship the pair shared.

But that can all wait. For now, Gabriel is more than content with curling up with Beelzebub, falling asleep and wasting away another day or two.

Of course, Beelzebub is more than on board with that plan. They shift until Gabriel is spooning with them, wrapping the thin duvet around them both.

“So, what do I look like when I’m sleeping?” Gabriel asks, trailing his arm down Beelzebub’s side.

“Soft” Beelzebub comments. Gabriel chuckles, though he waits for Beelzebub to continue.

“As though you don’t have the weight of the world on your shoulders; like you’re free” Beelzebub elaborates. Gabriel squeezes Beelzebub in his arms.

“You know why that happens, right? I’ve never been able to lay like this, especially not with someone I love. Now I can, nothing else matters” Gabriel’s response seems to knock Beelzebub, though a moment later, they’re turning in Gabriel’s arms and kissing him deeply.

_The illness can be damned._


	4. We could…take a nap together (12)

Aziraphale and Crowley are relaxing on the sofa when Aziraphale lets out a long yawn. The yawn catches Crowley by surprise, Aziraphale rarely shows when he’s tired. 

“You alright, angel?” Crowley asks.

“Oh, yes, of course, my dear. I’m rather tired though, sleep hasn’t found me too well recently” Aziraphale’s responds. Crowley looks over, watching as Aziraphale turns the television over and curls closer. 

“ _We could take a nap together_ ” Crowley suggests.

“We don’t have to go see Gabriel immediately, we didn’t specify a time” He adds. Aziraphale nods, yawning again. Crowley chuckles, taking Aziraphale’s hand as he drags the angel off towards the bedroom. 

“But it is barely noon, Crowley. We won’t sleep tonight!” Aziraphale exclaims. He gets rather side tracked when he sees Crowley tug his tee off though. Crowley winks over to Aziraphale, before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Well, I’m taking a nap. Up to you if you wanna join me” Crowley responds. Aziraphale nods, easing his own clothing to the floor, though he picks it up to fold it. 

When he turns back to Crowley, the demon is watching with love in his eyes. 

“C’mon angel, we can always visit Gabriel later on”


	5. Will you carry me to bed? (34)

Aziraphale and Crowley look up to the block of flats that Gabriel calls home. It looks nothing like the place that they would expect Gabriel to live. 

“Which number?” Aziraphale asks, not taking his eyes from the flats. 

“Twelve,” Crowley says, squeezing Aziraphale’s hand. He knows how nervous the angel is, more so when he sees the people who live in the flats. Aziraphale nods and steps forward, with Crowley following as they begin walking up the stairs. 

Aziraphale is trying to avoid the various questionable substances that cover the floor, though he isn’t having so much luck with that. They see number 12 at bit further down the corridor. 

“What does that say? _Fag?_ Well, what does that mean?” Aziraphale asks, reading the writing that had been spray-painted onto the door of the flat. 

“Oh, uh, nothing angel” Crowley muses. He doesn’t particularly want to explain it to Aziraphale, and especially not here. Instead, Crowley knocks against the door, watching as a neighbour wanders down the corridor. 

“Fags…” They comment, staring at Aziraphale and Crowley. 

“What does that mean?” Aziraphale asks, hearing the door open. He doesn’t turn to face Gabriel, though the stranger chuckles.

“You’re all faggots” He repeats. Aziraphale frowns, though before he can ask any more questions, Gabriel is pulling him inside of the flat with Crowley. 

“Don’t ask questions” Gabriel says, locking the door. Aziraphale frowns, though when he turns around, he’s surprised to find Beelzebub sat on the sofa beside Gabriel. The pair are curled close together, their focus is half on the television and half on Aziraphale and Crowley. 

“This is… new” Aziraphale says. Crowley frowns, entirely unsure of how to feel. Gabriel nods. 

“Yeah, heh. It’s new to us too” Gabriel chuckles. He squeezes Beelzebub’s hand, watching as Aziraphale and Crowley sit together on the other sofa. Aziraphale looks between Gabriel and Beelzebub for a few moments, entirely unsure of what to say. 

“I’m sorry for how I treated you” Gabriel admits, watching as Beelzebub curls closer to him. He looks down and smiles, stroking his fingers through their hair. Aziraphale smiles slightly, he remembers when he and Crowley had first started dating. They were in a similar position. 

“I understand, Gabriel. I too went through the same motions when I first realised how I feel for Crowley” Aziraphale admits. He doesn’t look to Crowley, though he knows that this will all be brought up later on. Gabriel looks down to Beelzebub, who’s almost falling asleep in Gabriel’s lap. He can’t help but fall further and further in love with them. 

Aziraphale watches Gabriel, who’s watching Beelzebub. Aziraphale gives a slight nudge to Crowley, a small smile covering his face. 

“How did you come to be living _here_?” Aziraphale asks, hating himself for ruining the perfection of the moment. Gabriel shrugs in response. 

“It’s close enough to everything we need, didn’t need much else,” Gabriel says. 

“Though, the neighbours do make us regret it” He adds. Beelzebub nods and smiles, leaning up to kiss Gabriel gently. He smiles into the kiss, stroking his thumb over Beelzebub’s cheek. 

“I love you” He murmurs. They smile and kiss him again. The pair bring their attention back to Aziraphale and Crowley. 

“I never thought I would see the day when the _almighty Gabriel_ would be kissing the duke of hell” Crowley chuckles. 

“Me neither” Gabriel chuckles. 

“I see now what I put you both through, for something so innocent as love. I am sorry” Gabriel says, watching as Beelzebub sits up, resting their head on his shoulder. Gabriel smiles

“Anyone want a drink?” Beelzebub asks. Gabriel smiles and nods.

“Tea” He responds. Aziraphale smiles. 

“Tea would be wonderful, Crowley?”

“I’m okay, thanks,” Crowley says. Beelzebub nods and walks through to the kitchen, entirely out of earshot. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask this since we arrived. What does fag mean?” Aziraphale asks. 

“It’s a slur, angel,” Crowley says, though that only raises more confusion. 

“The people around here aren’t the most accepting, Aziraphale. I appear male, and Bee appears, well… They don’t appear as either male or female. We’re far from a normal relationship” Gabriel says. Aziraphale nods, though it’s clear that he doesn’t understand so much. Gabriel chuckles slightly, watching as Beelzebub re-enters the room, placing the drinks on the table. 

“What ya talking about?” They ask. 

“Our _delightful_ neighbours,” Gabriel says, squeezing Bee’s hand. They chuckle and nod, squeezing Gabriel’s hand just as tightly. 

“I’m glad to see that you are both happy,” Aziraphale says. He looks to where Crowley has wrapped himself around Aziraphale. Aziraphale can remember when he and Crowley were in a new relationship. They were so scared at every little thing, Aziraphale can’t imagine how terrified Gabriel must be. Gabriel always was _Her_ favourite. 

Aziraphale could get away with it, She never paid much attention to him, or Crowley. But Gabriel, God had always loved him more than the rest. To see him rebelling how he is, in a romantic relationship with the former Duke of Hell must be a kicker. And Gabriel is terrified. He’s never admitted it, but he is. 

He’s seen God’s wrath first hand, seeing Crowley’s fall. Gabriel was wise enough to give up his wings and his grace before God found out about the relationship, Gabriel dreads to think what would happen if he hadn’t done that much. 

Before Gabriel can get too lost in his thoughts, Beelzebub is there to pull him back to now. 

“We should be going,” Aziraphale says, looking down to his watch. Gabriel nods, following the pair to the door. 

“We should do this again sometime,” Aziraphale says. 

“We should though I don’t think I’d like to do it here,” Gabriel says. Aziraphale chuckles and nods, before walking down the corridor with Crowley. Gabriel closes the door and turns to Beelzebub.

“ _Will you carry me to bed?_ ” They ask, yawning as they speak. Gabriel smiles, moving to lift them into his arms. 

“I love you” He murmurs, kissing their forehead. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well what the fuck happened here

The next meeting between Aziraphale, Crowley, Beelzebub and Gabriel took place in a much more neutral environment – that being St James’ Park. Aziraphale and Crowley were there for at least half an hour before they were due to meet with the other couple. It gave them some time to relax and cherish the calmness of their lives.

Gabriel was anxious, of course, he was. Even though he has met with Aziraphale and Crowley, with the relationship being open, but still – he’s terrified. Beelzebub can see that much. Gabriel is tying his shoelaces, resting his feet on the coffee table. His hands are almost shaking as he moves them.

Beelzebub can’t count the number of times he’s had to stop and retie the laces, having messed up.

“Dove…” They murmur, shifting to sit beside Gabriel. Reaching down, they take his hand in their own. Gabriel smiles slightly, squeezing their hand.

“My love” He responds, pulling them into his arms. Beelzebub smiles into the hug, resting their head on his shoulder for a few moments.

“What’s going on?” They murmur. Gabriel shrugs, shifting to sit back. Beelzebub strokes their fingers over his cheek, the coarse hairs are rough against his fingers. Beelzebub smiles slightly, pressing their lips against his forehead.

“Just worried” Gabriel murmurs. Beelzebub frowns slightly, reaching up to stroke their fingers through Gabriel’s hair. He smiles slightly, pressing his lips against their fingers.

“I love you” He murmurs. Beelzebub smiles widely, pulling Gabriel into a tight hug.

“I love you too, so much. I can’t put into words how much I love you” Beelzebub murmurs. They stroke their fingers over Gabriel’s cheek again, their mind going back to the ring that they have hiding in the back of the drawer beside the fridge. Gabriel strokes his fingers down their cheek, pressing his lips against their forehead after a moment.

“Give me a few minutes to get something, then we should head off,” Gabriel says. Beelzebub nods, and a moment later, Gabriel is going off to the bedroom. Seizing the moment alone, Beelzebub goes to the drawer and grabs the ring box. _Now’s the time._

The bedroom door opening has them shoving the box in their pocket, before turning to Gabriel.

“Hey, dove” They chuckle slightly, hoping that Gabriel didn’t see anything. Beelzebub smiles as Gabriel pulls them into a tight hug, which leads into a kiss that leaves them chasing for more. Beelzebub lets Gabriel lead the kiss as it gets deeper and deeper, until they’re pushing each other against the wall, with Beelzebub’s hands sliding to grip Gabriel’s ass.

“You look damn good in a suit” They murmur, smirking up to Gabriel. He nods, reaching down to adjust himself in his trousers.

“We can’t…” Beelzebub murmurs, though the way they pull Gabriel into a deep kiss, again, suggests the opposite. Gabriel moans into the kiss as Beelzebub pulls him over them, trailing their hand up his chest. Gabriel chuckles slightly, trailing his mouth down to their neck.

“Bee… We need to go” Gabriel murmurs. Before Beelzebub can respond, Gabriel bites down on their neck in a way that has them moaning loudly. Gabriel chuckles slightly, before pulling away.

As they walk through the busy London streets, they get some strange looks from the civilians. Gabriel knows that the relationship between himself and Beelzebub will forever be a strange one, so those looks don’t faze him too much.

Beelzebub never pays any attention to the strangers, _they don’t know us,_ their reasoning is solid. Gabriel chuckles slightly, bringing his attention back to reality.

“What’s so funny?” They ask, squeezing Gabriel’s hand.

“Nothing, nothing” Gabriel smiles, pulling them closer, if that’s even possible.

“Care to share with the rest of the class?” Beelzebub’s eyebrow is raised in _that_ way that does _funny things_ to Gabriel.

“Oh, uh, nothing. I was just thinking how unique our relationship is, and how differently we react to people who look at us weird” Gabriel explains. Beelzebub smiles and shrugs, pulling him close.

“I love you” They murmur, leaning up to kiss him. Gabriel smiles into the kiss, though neither of them let it go any further.

“C’mon, they’re waiting for us” Gabriel murmurs, a small smile on his face as he presses another kiss to their cheek. Beelzebub nods and squeezes Gabriel’s hand as they continue walking towards the park.

Aziraphale and Crowley are sitting on the usual bench when Gabriel sees them. He brings his attention to Beelzebub, while his other hand fondles the small black box in his pocket for a few moments.

“Good day Gabriel, Beelzebub,” Aziraphale says, as warm as always. Crowley gives a rather uninterested hum, which is about the same as what Beelzebub responds with. They talk as they walk around the park, with the topic of conversation varying for a while until eventually, they all sit down to watch the ducks.

A few moments pass with a tense silence between Gabriel and Beelzebub, as though they both have something that they wish to say, yet can’t find the words to make it known. _That’s the truth._

_Both are ready to ask their question, yet the questions that are flying through their minds is only adding to the anxiety._

Gabriel is the one to make the first move though, he takes a deep breath that captures the attention of everyone. He says nothing as he shifts onto one knee in front of Beelzebub.

“Heh… Hey,” He says. It’s as though his mind has gone blank; he can’t remember any words, in any language whatsoever.

“Hey there” Beelzebub smiles, though they don’t say anything else, awaiting Gabriel to take the next step. He chuckles slightly, pulling the box out.

“I’ve forgotten everything I had planned” He chuckles, opening the box.

“I just hope you can read my mind” He adds, lifting the box to Beelzebub. He hears a soft gasp from Aziraphale, who seems to be more affected by the proposal than Beelzebub.

“Well… It’s funny you say that” They chuckle, reaching into their own pocket. For a brief moment, Gabriel’s heart unexplainably sinks. _They won’t reject you._

Instead, a small black box is being pulled from their jeans pocket. They open the box, with a slight chuckle.

“Surprise…” They try to make a joke, though it’s as though they’ve both forgotten everything that they’d planned to make this moment special. Gabriel chuckles slightly.

“Seriously?” He asks. Beelzebub chuckles and nods, looking between their ring and Gabriel’s ring for a few moments.

“I love you” Gabriel murmurs. Before Beelzebub can respond, Gabriel is pulling them into a tight hug. He holds them in his arms, letting both rings fall onto the table for a moment. Beelzebub presses a soft kiss to Gabriel’s neck.

“I love you too, dove” They murmur. Beelzebub strokes their hands down Gabriel’s back for a few moments until he pulls away.

“Good” He chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to their forehead. A moment later, they’re deepening the kiss and pulling Gabriel over them. He chuckles and strokes his hands up their sides.

“C’mon bee, I’m sure we can wait until we’re home” He murmurs, though Gabriel wouldn’t admit that the stirring in his pants is getting harder to control. Though reluctant, they part.

For several minutes, they just sit and watch each other, until eventually, Beelzebub is the first to move. They reach over to one of the ring boxes, pulling the ring from Gabriel out. He smiles slightly, watching as they slide it on their finger. Gabriel presses his lips against their fingers, pulling them into a tight hug while he slides the other ring onto his finger.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale is staring at the pair with awe in his eyes.

“Crowley” He hissed. Crowley looks entirely uninterested, _he’s only here for Aziraphale’s sake._

“…How _adorable”_ Aziraphale exclaims. Crowley chuckles slightly, squeezing Aziraphale’s hand.

“Don’t worry angel, when I propose, it’ll be a million times better” Crowley promises. Aziraphale turns to face him with a raised eyebrow.

“Who’s to say I’m not going to ask you?” He chuckles, watching as Crowley presses a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek.

“Me” He murmurs. Aziraphale shakes his head, stroking his fingers through Crowley’s hair for a while.

When Beelzebub and Gabriel return home, it’s late in the evening. The door is barely closed before Gabriel is pulling Beelzebub into a tight hug. They lean up, pulling Gabriel into a deep kiss as they both back through the flat. _It’s too far to the bedroom._ They make it as far as the sofa as the kisses get deeper and deeper.

Gabriel knees above them, tugging at his shirt for a few moments, though it doesn’t work too well. Beelzebub smirks, tugging on Gabriel’s tie to kiss him again. Gabriel grins, stroking his fingers through Beelzebub’s hair as his hips inadvertently jerk against theirs. Beelzebub moans lowly, tightening their grip on Gabriel’s ass. 

“My love” He murmurs. They nod, _it’s as though they can read each other’s minds._

They stand up, making their way through to the bedroom. Gabriel strips to his underwear, sliding into the bed. Beelzebub follows a moment later, curling up in his arms.

“Thank you, my love” He whispers. Beelzebub lifts Gabriel’s hand form their waist, pressing a soft kiss to his fingers.

“I will always respect your boundaries, my dove. It doesn’t matter what goes on in our lives” They promise. Gabriel smiles, tugging them into a tight hug. He chuckles and presses his lips to the top of their head.

“Thank you” He promises. Beelzebub smiles, pulling the duvet tighter around them.

“Get some sleep, dove” They murmur. Gabriel nods, and it doesn’t take long for him to be snoring away, curled up in Beelzebub’s arms. They follow him to sleep soon after, and for a brief moment, the world is calm.

But that’s all.

The clock ticks to somewhere near three am, the flat is silent aside from the hum of the electrical goods, and the occasional grumble as the pair move closer together. Outside of the flat, a group of miscreants linger, with a molotov cocktail. They push it through the mail flap of the flat, running away with a giggle as the flames begin to expand, in the doorway of the quiet and unassuming flat in London.

As minutes pass by, the flames grow and grow until there’s no way out. The smoke alarm doesn’t work, _they’ve been meaning to get it fixed. Their landlord is useless._

The smoke fills the flat, but the pair don’t rouse. They curl closer together, dreaming of the long, happy life that they will have together. _Or the life that they’ll think they have._

The flames expand, burning through the flat with ease. It reaches the bedroom, the door falls aside with ease, yet still, they don’t wake. The flames continue to spread – the flat is no longer a home. It’s like the deepest pits of Hell, _and worse_. Beelzebub only pulls Gabriel closer, mumbling an _I love you_ that’s lost to the throes of sleep, but Gabriel hears it and he says it right back.

It’s the last time that they say it. The flames are enveloping their bodies only moments later.

The fire continues to rage long into the morning. The bodies are long burned to a crisp, no longer recognisable to anyone that may know them.

Their souls are together, in Heaven, forever.


End file.
